Konoha Idol
by AmuletIhara
Summary: Konoha is have a singing contest. 15 people from the show will sing for you votes! Kakashi is the host. You get to vote for your fav characters. I cant spell so some of the wording might be hard to undertsand. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

"This is something very new to me,i thought i'd give it a try. It's Konha Idol where Kakashi Hatake is your Host and Jiraiya,Tsunade And Orochimaru Are Your Judges. I'm very new at this so please just bare with me and if it sucks tell me please!

I do not own Naruto

Enjoy"

* * *

Welcome To The Konoha Idol I'm Kakashi And I'll be You Host For This Show. Now Put Your Hands Together For Our Judges. Tsunade,Orochimaru And Jiraiya. (They wave.) 

Now Tsunade what advice do you give our contestins before we continue?

Tsunade: Well Kakashi all I have to say is do your best!

Kakashi: Incouraging Words,Now to meet our competion.(A white appears on the stage and reveals 15 people) Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Hinata,Neji,Shikamaru,Ino,TenTen,Rock Lee,Gaara,Choji,Itachi,Kiba,Shino And Cosmo??

Cosmo: HI mommy I'm on tv,Wanda,Timmy I'm on TV!!

Kakashi:...ok then,now to see who goes first. drum roll please.

Dadadadadadadadadadadadadadadada

Kakashi: Garra your first.

Gaara: I want to leave!

Kakashi: First sing a song then you can leave

Gaara: Fine.(Gaara walks on the stage and clears his throught)

Gaara:(ahem) YOUR ALL GONNA DIE,I WILL KILL YOU ALL,YOUR ALL GONNA DIE, I WILL KILL YOU ALL! GAARA WRATH...GAARA WRATH(drops microphone and walks away)

Kakashi:S-scary,so judges what do You have to say to that?

Orochimaru:(mumbles under breath) Not before I kill you with me snakie wrath.

Tsunade: Is...Is he the spawn of Saintan?

Kakashi: Who knows,Now Jiraiya what do you think...Jiraiya?

Jiraya:(underneath the table curled up in a ball rocking back in forth sucking his thumb)

Kakashi:00...Ok...Now for our second singer to sing will be...Hinata

Hinata: what? m-my turn...o-ok

Naruto: Yeah Go Hinata WOO!!!

Hinata:(blushing) Thank you Naruto-kun

Kakashi: when ever your ready.

Hinata:(beep breath)_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you.Shall (shal)I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you.Like a river flows to the sea  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_.(Hinata bows and walks off stage)

Naruto: That was flipping amazing Hinata your really good.

Hinata: Thanks Naruto

Kakashi: Bravo Hinata,so judges what did you think of that lovely performance?

Orochimaru: I Heart It!!!

Tsunade: Hinata dear,you could go far if you come out of your shell.

Jiraya:(is still under the tabel in fear of Gaara)

Kakashi: Now the next person to sing is...Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: This is such a drag,why did I sign up for this?

Kakashi: Alright,when ever your ready.

Shikamaru:(sigh)_Gee, I'm a nerd  
Seen each Star Trek eighty times  
Memorized each word.Home alone  
On Friday nights  
But I got eight gigabytes  
Left on my hard drive.  
I'm hooked as I can get  
Into the Internet  
Maybe you would like to see my web page.I love my new PC  
It means the world to me  
So many things to download.  
Gee, I'm a nerd  
All the jocks and muscle heads  
Flip me the bird  
Cause I'm a nerd_

_Gee, I'm a nerd._

Kakashi:...A nerd...Judges...

Orochimaru: Man he's white and Nerdy

Tsunade: Well of corse he's white, he's not pale like you

Jiraya: Is it safe to come out yet?

Kakashi:Ok then next to sing is...Sasuke.

All the girls in the audience: EKKKKKK SASUKE

Sasuke: This is for you ladys(ahem) _I'm too sexy for my sexy,too sexy for my sexy.too sexy for my sexy_(blows a kiss to the audience)

Kakashi: Judges?

Orochmaru: Pretty boy

Tsunade: Too sexy for that song if you ask me

Jiraya: I have to sing that to the next lady I come across,I might even out that in my books hehehe

Kakashi: Rock Lee is next

Rock Lee:_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening, but they fought with expert timing.  
There were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were trapping bend up, they were trapping bend down  
It's an ancient Chinese art, and everybody knew their part  
For my friend, ain't you a stiff, then I'm kickin' from the hip,cause everybody was Kung Fu Fighting_( does a hight jump kick) HA!!

Kakashi: Ok judges?

Orochimaru: that kick was crapy

Tsunade: hey I told you not to do any more kicks or punches until you were better,not get you ass back to the hospital.

Rock Lee: yes ma'am

Jiraya: Huh? i wasnt paying attention a handsome man is in my spoon(lookes at self in spoon)

Kakashi: where did that spoon come from?? anyways turn in next time for the remaing 10 singers. were all out of time. see ya

* * *

"Am I boring you yet? if not go to the next chapter to read the next 5 singers."


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi: Welcome back,today five more contestonts compete for Konoha Idol. Yesterday you witness 5 people sing. Sasuke,Hinata,Shikamaru,Rock Lee and Gaara

Jiraiya: Where????(shifty eyes)

Kakashi: Gaara isnt here today,calm down. now as I was saying before I was interrupted 5 more people will sing today. Now welcome back Judges.

Tsunade: good to be back now lets see what Konoha is made of!

Orochimaru: yes lets get started.

Jiraiya:...Are you sure Gaara isnt here?

Kakashi: I'm sure, now lets see who will start this show off... Kiba.

Kiba: _Who let the dogs out who who who who,who let the dogs out?_ Thank you Konoha, don't forget to get your pets spaid or nuterd.

Kakashi: that was short...Judges.

Orochimaru: Bow wow bad,what a horrible performance.

Tsunade:...

Jiraya: OMG I LOVED IT!!!!(Tsunade and Orochimaru stare at Jiraya)

Kakashi: Ok the next to perform is... Choji!

Choji: _I work at burger king making double woopers I wear paper hats,would you like and apple pie with that,would you like and apple pie with that? Ding fries are done ding fries are done,ding frrriiiieesss aarrreee dooonnneeeee!_

Kakashi: Ohhh now i'm craving burger king

Orochimaru: So am I...and I'm a vegetarian

Tsunade: Ding fies are done hahahahaha

Jiraiya: I want apple pie now

Kakashi: Ok after this show is done we'll go to burger king ok? Now our next contestion to sing is...Naruto

Naruto: Beileve It!!!(walks on stage and smiles his big smile) Now can I dedicate this song?

Kakashi: You sure can Naruto.

Naruto: This song is decated to the girl who always believed in me,not matter what I did or anybody else did or said. She's the girl that I love(naruto looks over at Hinata ans winks)

Hinata: N-N-Naruto...(faints)

Kiba: Guys...I think Hinata is dead(pokes Hinata)

Naruto:(ahem)

Kakashi: That was beautiful Naruto,Hey Naruto you finally beatin Sasuke at something!

Naruto: What?

Kakashi: You got a girlfriend before he did haha

(In The back ground)

Sasuke: Noooooooo he got a girlfriend before me,noooo(cries)

(back on stage)

Kakashi: So judges what did you think of that.

Orochimaru: I loved it Naruto.

Tsunade: That was soooooo sweet,you make a nice couple.

Jiraiya: Way to go Naruto WOOT!!

( Naruto meets Hinata off stage.

Naruto: Hinata I really care about you,I never realized it before until that mission when we had to search for that tracking bug. Will you be my girlfriend?

Hinata: Naruto I love you to.(Hinata hugs Naruto)_ wow I didn't faint or blush,love you Naruto)_

Kakashi: now our next person to sing is...Itachi

Itachi: Might as well get this over with,can I have a partner sing with me?

Kakashi: I don't think so(Itachi sent a death glare at Kakashi)..In...America but here you can hehe(runs)

Itachi: Deidara

Deidara: Commmmming

Itachi & Deidara:

Deidara: _To protect the world from devestation_  
Itachi: _To unite all peoples within our nation_  
Deidara: _To denounce the evils of truth and love_  
Itachie: _To extend our reach to the stars above_  
Deidara: _Diedara_

JItachie:_ Itachi_

I & D: _Team Akatsuki blasts off at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
_Tobi: Tobi!!! That's right

Jessie And James: HEY THAT'S OUR MOTTO!!

I & D: And now it's ours,don't like it,then do something about it(death glare)

J & J: K-keep it

Kakashi:...Ok...

Orochimaru: Ekkkkk I want Itachi to be my new body EKKKKKK

Tsunade:...Run Itachi before Orochimaru get you.

Itachi:(gulp) RUN AWAY!!!!!!

Jiraiya:...Chatchy

Kakashi: Ok now to close this show is...Neji..hurry up so we can get Burger King

Neji: True artists can't be rushed.( Walks on stage)

( 1 Hour Later)

Neji: It's my destiny to win this competetion, Now I will begin

Kakashi: THANK YOU!!!

Neji:(Ahem)

_Ju-ju-ju-ju-just like that bad guy  
From Lethal Weapon 2  
I've got diplomatic immunity, so Hammer, you can't sue  
I can write graffiti, even jaywalk in the street  
I can riot, loot, not give a hoot  
and touch your sister's teat can't touch me  
("can't touch me"in the background)  
_

_Stop! Neji-time!  
I'm a big shot, there's no doubt  
Light a fire and pee it out  
Don't like it, kiss my rump  
Just for a minute let's all do the Bump_

Can't touch me

Yeah do the Neji Hyuuga bump can't touch me

I'm Presidential Neji, interns think I'm hot  
Don't care if you're handicapped, I'll still park in your spot  
I've been around the world, from Hartford to Back Bay  
It's Neji, go Neji, im sir neji, yo Neji, let's see Gai Sensi rap this way  
Can't touch me

(points to Tenten) Except for you,you can touch me

Kakashi: That song fit you perfectly,now judges

Orochimaru: That song is now my theme song!!(cackle cackle)

Tsunade: Who would wanna touch you?

Neji:Grrr

Jiraiya:...Except for you, you can touch me, haha i'm using that in my book

Kakashi: Alright that's all for today tune in next time to hear the last remaing 5 to perform,Now lets go to Burger King!!!

* * *

Do you like it so far? Just one more chapter then the tourture will be over 

Btw that was for all the Naruto and Hinata fan out there They are such a cute couple


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi: Ok peoples welcome back to the remainder of Konoha Idol. The last 5 competors will sing. Our judges are back. now at the end of the show we will crown our Konoha Idol! The first person to sing is that wierd fairy thingy form a whole differnt cartoon net work...Cosmo.

Cosmo: Yeah Colins!!!!!

Wanda: Idiot

Cosmo: I am going to sing now...ooooo a penny!!(picks up penny) I'll call you...Penny

Kakashi:(sweat drop) Ok he's preocupied so the next person to sing is Sakura.

Sakura: I'm ready

Cosmo: Meet Penny(shoves the penny in Sakura's face)

Sakura: ARHH!!!

Kakashi: Cosmo go show other people the penny and let Sakura sing.

Cosmo: OK...You meet Penny(shoves penny in Jiraiya's face)

Sakura: Now,(ahem) You and me Sasuke ain't nothen but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery Channel.

Sasuke:(grabs Sakura's hand and runs off with her) Naruto might have I girlfriend before I do,but I'll get laid before he does muahahahahaha

Sakura: Sasuke(giggles)

Kakashi: What the hell???...judges.

Orochimaru: That song was not rated Pg

Tsunade: When do songs have ratings?

Jiraiya:(is to busy looking at the penny Cosmo has) Oooo so...Shiny so worth 1 cent!

Kakashi:...Ino your up next.

Ino:( Looks At Shikamaru)

_There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit, baby give me it  
It's dangerous, I'm loving it_

_Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?_

_Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Oh, the taste of a poison, I'm in paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

(Ino winks at Shikamaru and then walks off the stage)

Kakashi:...Ooooooo Shikamaru looks like some body like you hehehe

Shikamaru: S-Shut up

Kakshi: Judges.

Orochimaru: Ino and Shikamaru sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g!(makes kissing noises with his mouth)

Tsunade: Hahahahahahahaha

Jiraiya: I know how you feel buddy, when an Ugly girls likes you...(shivers) No escaping her.

Shikamaru:(cries)

Tamari: Don;t worrie I'll kill her for you...Wait taste of your lips?? did u kiss her??

Shikamaru: Thank you...no she kissed me

Tamari: OH, Die you Slu!

Kakashi: Ok now it's Shino's turn.

Shino: Save the Bugs(walks of stage)

Kakashi: that wasn't even a song!!!!!!

Shino:(titls head down a bit just to reveal his...eyes(gasp) Save...The...Bugs.(turns around and continues to walk away)

Kakashi:(gulp)...Judges.

Orochimaru: Hey Shino

(shino turns)

orochimaru:( Picks up a bug with to fingers)..hehe (CRACK...he squashed the bug)

Shino: AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(shino charges at orochimaru)

Orochimaru: Ieeeeeeeeeee(runs)

Tsunade: Ok Shino we'll save the bugs

Shino:(who is sitting on orochimaru turns to face Tsunade)

Tsunade:(gasp) Shino did...did you pull Orochimaru's nose off?

Jiraiya: I think he did.

Kakashi:(blink,blink)..Ok...TenTen you up next.

TenTen:_Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart  
When I can be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more  
Let you know_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (hey)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright!_

Kakashi: Wow that was pretty good TenTen.

Orochimaru: It was all right

Tsunade: Are you a mad? that wasn't all right that was Fantastic. TenTen your gonna go places.

Jiraiya: I agree with Orochimaru,Not my cup of tea.

Tsunade: Grr, dont lisen to them TenTen/

TenTen: Thank you Lady Tsunade

Kakashi: We'll that's all fol-

Comso:WAIT!!!!!!!

Kakashi: What?

Cosmo: Penny wants to sing!

Kakashi: Alright

Cosmo: Alright Penny shopw them what your made of!

Penny:...

(tumble weed rolls by)

Cosmo: Penny...Penny is shy so I'll sing for her

Kakashi: Ok ready when you are

Cosmo: I got a penny, I got a penny, i got a penny hey hey hey hey, one penny one penny hey hey!!!

kakashi:(puts hand on face and sighs) Judges.

Orochimaru: That pennywill be famous cause of that song now.

Tsunade: I agree with you there

Jiraiya: Oooo so...shiny so worth one cent!!!

Kakashi: Ok that's all folks now at the end of this show you that's right you the reader of the story gets to voe. Now how it works is when your done reading this story tell us who you want to win on the review page. After a couple of day we'll see who gpot the most votes and announce the winner on a new chapter. Lets teake a look at who sang on this show.

Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru,Choji,Kiba,

Hinata,Shino,Gaara,Neji,Lee,TenTen,Cosmo and Itachi.

You have all the time in the world to vote, tune in xent time for the results.

Hatake Out!

* * *

Ok peoples I hope you enjoyed it. You can vote if you want to. youdont have to if you dont want to. In a couple of days I'll see who got the most votes and then I'll add a chapter to the stroy. The chapter will be the results. 

I also hope that you foundsome of my story...funny...me and my friend do but we think everything is funny so...yeah

Now i can either doit like this: Who ever gets the least amount of votes i'll boot off in the reaults and continue like the real

america/canadian Idol show. Or who ever gets the most votes wins it all, you can be the judge of that cause i cant choose!

please review that's a bunch!


End file.
